hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
I Like It
I Like It is a 1998 romance-comedy film. Background The film was created over the space of four years, this including the writing, casting, and filming. It introduced "young and fresh" teenage actor Matta Kio, who went on to become extremely successful. Career Benny is an accident prone young boy. He would love a career as a doctor but is terrified of blood and human beings. Soon in the film he meets a stunner, Chloe, and instantly believes that they could be something special. She tells Benny that she is actually from America, a far away land, and is an upcoming singer. Chloe believes that they are just friends and there are many hilarious occasions that Benny tries to tell Chloe how he truly feels, but usually fails, when something happens to him. This includes a bird swoop attacking him, children carrying him away to try and eat him, or him almost drowning. On some occasions, Chloe saves him, calling him a silly boy. Eventually, Chloe meets Bennys long lost older brother, Jared. She believes that they might have a connection and is oblivious to how Benny feels. Chloe and Jared bond when she finds out that he can play guitar. She suggests that he joins them on tour, which shocks Benny, who didn't realise Chloe was going on tour soon. When Benny runs out crying he almost drowns on his own tears. Confused by this, Chloe saves him again, and asks why he is so upset. Believing that it is due to losing Jared, she is shocked that Benny is in love with her. Benny imagines that they have a rain kiss scene but instead Chloe runs away to her hotel. The next day, Benny is woken by Jared, saying that he is leaving soon and can't wait to become a superstar of rock. Benny realises that he doesn't want to end things with Jared on a bad note. The brothers bid farewell to eachother as Benny wishes him all of the luck in the world. Benny later has an emotional rush-before-they-are-gone scene to the hotel. Outside he sees the taxi with Jared inside and notices Chloe coming out of the hotel. He rushes over to Chloe and hugs her. She assures him that they can remain friends and she will come back on holiday soon, and that she wouldn't want to hurt him, so nothing will happen with Jared. In a romantic twist in the storyline, Benny tells her that he wants her to be with Jared if that is what makes her happy. He says that, like she is a bird, he is setting her free to be with who she really wants to be with. Chloe kisses Benny on his (face) cheek and tells him that, as a friend, she loves him and always will. Benny agrees. One year later, Benny is in America. He arrives at a trailer home and is greeted by Jared, Chloe, and the baby that Chloe is holding. They have named their child Benedict despite her being a girl. Benny finds this hilarious, as they all do. They all laugh, so does baby Benedict, and the film ends. Cast Matta Kio - as Benny Lily Feydo - as Chloe Nameless O'Brian - as Jared Carlie Candapoi - as Benedict